


In sickness and in health

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, based on this: Bellamy would get sick and Clarke would get all desperate and force him to drink some of the water they have left and it would all be emotional as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

It started with coughs and sneezing. Bellamy had shrugged it off, saying that it was nothing to worry. It the end, it was.

The sun is slowly setting, the last rays of sunshine of the day illuminating their small camp. Most of them are already sleeping or at least resting, preparing for the next day.

Bellamy is lying in one of the few sleeping bags they have. Sweat glitters on his face and he’s shivering. Clarke kneels beside him, wiping of the sweat of his face.

“Are you feeling better?” Clarke asks, knowing that the answer will be no. Clarke doesn’t know how often she has asked this question in the last days. At first Bellamy had tried to make her smile, telling jokes and trying to cheer her up. Right now, he even is too weak to answer, only shaking his head.

“Damn it.” Clarke mutters under her breath. In the last days she had tried everything, using every healing herb she knows. When they were traveling, her gaze was fixed on the ground, scanning for more herbs.

It was no use.

“Clarke.” Bellamy says, his voice weak. “You mustn’t slow down.” Clarke suppresses a sigh. They have a heavy task ahead and yes, they can’t afford to lose time.

But taking care of Bellamy isn’t a waste of time.

“I’ll be right back.” Clarke says and stands up, running to her backpack. She takes out her bottle and shakes it, checking how much water she has left. It’s not much, but it has to do. Clarke is sure that it would help to bring down the fever.

She rushes back to Bellamy, bottle in her hand. She opens it and brings it closer to Bellamy’s face.

“No.” Bellamy utters and brushes her hand away. “You need it. Don’t waste it on me.”

“I’m not wasting it.” The words come out sharper than intended, hiding the despair that has taken a grip on her heart. She can’t lose him. Not Bellamy too. She just can’t.

“You know how valuable this is as much as I do.” Bellamy replies, his body shaking. It is true that rain water no longer is an option and that it gets harder every day to find drinkable water.

“Your life is more valuable.” Clarke whispers, trying hard not to cry.

“Hey.” Bellamy says softly, taking her hand. Clarke always finds solace and strength when she holds hands with Bellamy, and desperately wishes that she could give some of it to him.

“Please drink Bellamy.” Clarke says, raising once again the bottle. “Don’t make me force you.” He looks at her and seems to see the resolve in her eyes. Clarke has made some tough decisions in her life and has done so much worse. She will force Bellamy to drink if she has to.

In the end, Bellamy gives in and lets Clarke help him, taking only a few gulps. It is less than Clarke has wanted him to, but he insists that he won’t drink all of it, no matter how hard Clarke tries.

“You are so stubborn.” Clarke complains, taking a tiny sip herself.

“So are you.”

Exhaustion slowly starts to creep on her and Clarke takes her blanket and pillow before lying next to Bellamy.

“I don’t want to give you my disease.” Bellamy tries to protest, causing Clarke to roll her eyes and move just a little away from him.

“I have to keep an eye on my patient.” Clarke replies and sees a smile tugging at his lips.

Bellamy’s breathing gets steadier and he finally falls asleep. Clarke prays that the sleep will help him regain his forces.

“Please get better.” Clarke says, no begs into the darkness of the night. Tears steam down her face and she doesn’t wipe them away. She just can’t have Bellamy be taken away from her. She closes her eyes, hoping that the next day will be better, or no, that Bellamy will be better.


End file.
